When exercising the body, people may use various devices to encourage certain body motions and/or to exercise certain muscles of the body. These devices include wrist weights, hand-held dumbbells, batons and the like. Also, weighted balls, i.e., medicine balls, have long been used to improve muscle tone. These balls may be hefted and thrown up and down by a single person or thrown back and forth by two or more people to exercise each user's arms and torso.
All of these prior devices are quite satisfactory in many respects. However, they lack versatility. In other words, they can usually only be used in one way to exercise only one set of body muscles. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an exercise device that could be used in a variety of different ways to exercise different parts of the body and to hold the users interest during different exercise routines.